prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 29, 2015 Smackdown results
The January 29, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place live on January 29, 2015 at the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Summary A historic week for WWE, which included Roman Reigns’ Royal Rumble Match win, WWE Network surpassing 1 million subscribers and a blizzard that had Superstars and Divas snowed in, culminated with an epic live episode of SmackDown. Not even the freezing temperatures could cool off the hottest show on Thursday nights as WWE COO Triple H kicked off SmackDown LIVE by addressing WWE's wild week, which included WWE Network surpassing 1 million subscribers! The Game declared that he will deal with his "problem" — something the NFL has failed to do with “Deflategate” — after challenging the vigilante Sting to meet face-to-face at WWE Fast Lane. Triple H soon turned his attention to the Royal Rumble, stating that he will address the Royal Rumble Match's controversial finish by making an announcement Monday night on Raw that will likely “shake the WWE Universe to its core.” Despite Roman Reigns’ arrival and assurance that he won the over-the-top-rope extravaganza, The King of Kings quickly introduced The Big Dog to his next opponent, Big Show. After weeks of explosive encounters, Roman Reigns went head-to-head with Big Show in a massive collision. Despite just learning of Triple H's upcoming "announcement" regarding his Royal Rumble Match victory, the powerhouse Superstar continued his rapid rise through the WWE Universe after delivering a giant Spear on The World's Largest Athlete to pick up the victory. After boasting over his Royal Rumble performance where he came within one second of beating Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Title, Seth Rollins issued an open challenge that was answered by a hungry Ryback. A match never got started, however, as J&J Security pounced on The Big Guy. Before long, Erick Rowan and Dolph Ziggler arrived to even the odds, sending Mr. Money in the Bank and his security team running for the hills. Amid an action-packed clash between Tyson Kidd and WWE Tag Team Champion Jey Uso, Cesaro jumped onto the ring apron, providing enough of a distraction for "Nattie's husband" to take control of the match and pick up the victory over the high-flying Samoan Superstar. Following their heated backstage encounter at Royal Rumble Fallout, John Cena and Rusev again stood toe-to-toe, this time inside a WWE ring. The Super Athlete and Cenation leader traded barbs, but just as they seemed ready to fight, the United States Champion decided to retreat. What will happen when the undefeated Rusev squares off with the 15-time World Champion for the first time at WWE Fast Lane on Feb. 22? Resembling a scene straight out of "Mean Girls," The Bella Twins interrupted Renee Young's backstage interview with Paige to put down The Diva of Tomorrow's appearance. Perhaps upset that Nikki has to defend her Divas Championship at WWE Fast Lane against the British beauty, The Bellas then attacked their "Total Divas" co-star, reminding her of the power of Twin Magic. Coming off an impressive victory over The New Age Outlaws at the Royal Rumble, The Ascension continued to show little respect for the rest of WWE's tag team division before introducing their SmackDown opponents, Stardust & Goldust, to the wasteland. After Stardust tagged himself in, prompting a brief dispute between the bizarre duo, Konnor and Viktor laid waste to the starry-eyed Superstar via the Fall of Man. Coming off an impressive performance in the Royal Rumble Match, the enigmatic Bray Wyatt delivered maybe his most mysterious message yet. Daniel Bryan and Kane's heated history came to a head on SmackDown Live as the two former tag team partners turned bitter enemies clashed in a hellacious Casket Match. Both Superstars narrowly escaped getting enclosed inside the horrific casket as they battled inside and outside the ring. It seemed as though WWE's Director of Operations had the victory lined up after smashing a steel chair onto the “Yes!” Man's back, but it was a running knee from the leader of the “Yes!” Movement that would allow Bryan enough time to shut the casket door and pick up the victory. Results ; ; *Dark Match: R-Truth defeated Bad News Barrett *Roman Reigns defeated Big Show (12:28) *Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya & Cesaro) defeated Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso & Naomi) (2:28) *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Stardust & Goldust (4:32) *Daniel Bryan defeated Kane in a Casket Match (22:06) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose & John Cena defeated Bray Wyatt & Seth Rollins Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns interrupted Triple H SD_806_Photo_003.jpg SD_806_Photo_006.jpg SD_806_Photo_009.jpg SD_806_Photo_010.jpg SD_806_Photo_011.jpg SD_806_Photo_012.jpg Roman Reigns v Big Show SD_806_Photo_014.jpg SD_806_Photo_016.jpg SD_806_Photo_019.jpg SD_806_Photo_026.jpg SD_806_Photo_035.jpg SD_806_Photo_037.jpg Ryback answered Seth Rollins' open challenge SD_806_Photo_039.jpg SD_806_Photo_044.jpg SD_806_Photo_045.jpg SD_806_Photo_046.jpg SD_806_Photo_051.jpg SD_806_Photo_053.jpg Tyson Kidd v Jey Uso SD_806_Photo_061.jpg SD_806_Photo_062.jpg SD_806_Photo_065.jpg SD_806_Photo_068.jpg SD_806_Photo_070.jpg SD_806_Photo_071.jpg John Cena confronted Rusev SD_806_Photo_073.jpg SD_806_Photo_075.jpg SD_806_Photo_080.jpg SD_806_Photo_083.jpg SD_806_Photo_085.jpg SD_806_Photo_086.jpg The Ascension v Stardust & Goldust SD_806_Photo_091.jpg SD_806_Photo_097.jpg SD_806_Photo_098.jpg SD_806_Photo_101.jpg SD_806_Photo_104.jpg SD_806_Photo_106.jpg Daniel Bryan v Kane SD_806_Photo_112.jpg SD_806_Photo_115.jpg SD_806_Photo_117.jpg SD_806_Photo_122.jpg SD_806_Photo_139.jpg SD_806_Photo_142.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #806 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #806 at WWE.com * #806 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events